


If You Don’t Like Me Kill Me Right Now

by viva_la_sarah



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A little rexsoka, Angst, Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mandalore, Past Anidala, Revenge of the Sith, Romance, Slow Burn, Some parts canon, Suitless Vader, obikin, strays from canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viva_la_sarah/pseuds/viva_la_sarah
Summary: Anakin Skywalker has betrayed everything Obi Wan Kenobi stands for, but he can’t bring himself to kill him.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 44
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mustafar goes a little differently.

Darth Vader takes in the scene before him. His wife is on the ground, her pulse fading, her force signature waning. His old master runs at him, his usual stoic face flushed with agony and fear.

“Anakin what have you done?” Obi Wan yells, kneeling beside Padmé.

“You’ve taken her from me, you’ve taken everything from me” replies Vader.

  
“You have done that yourself.” Obi wan says. He glances to her pregnant stomach, tears running down his face.

“Anakin please, snap out of it. There’s still hope for the child, please snap out of it we need a medical droid” Panic flashed over Vaders’ face if only for a moment, blue flickers through sith gold eyes.

“I can’t. I- I can’t” he calls on the force and sprints past Obi wan onto Padmés’ ship.

Before obi wan can look up, Anakin is gone.

—————————

Obi wan hoists Padmé over his shoulder. She’s loosing body heat and they are running out of time. He runs to Vaders’ ship; the only one left on the landing. R2D2 beeps anxiously as Obi wan approaches.

“Artoo start up the ship and locate the nearest medical facility. I’ll comm Master Yoda.”

——————————

The children were as healthy as they should be. Padmé medically revived from her coma just long enough to name them.

“Luke... Leia” she muttered as she started to loose consciousness yet again.

“Obi wan.. is he?...”

“He’s alive” obi wan muttered just loud enough for her.

“There’s still good in him...Believe me.. Obi wan, theres still good” Padmé says.

And then, for the last time. Padmé Amidala Skywalker closes her eyes.

————————

Darth Vader stands on the balcony at the Naberrie lake retreat on Naboo. His robes still stained with the Chancellors’ blood.

A gentle breeze carries the scent of everlillies ruffling his hair. If he closes his eyes, he can almost pretend everyone he loves isn’t gone.

“ _There’s one left_ ” a stray voice in the back of his mind chimes, but he dismisses the thought.

“ _Everyone I care about leaves me alone in the end. Qui Gon, Mom, Ahsoka, Padmé_.”

“ _Obi Wan is alive_ ”

“ _He won’t be for long_.”

—————————

Obi Wan paced about his ship. With the issue of finding the twins homes settled, he needed to set out to resolve the Sith Lord Anakin issue.

“ _bring him to the light_ ” a voice sounding like Qui Gon Jinn uttered in his mind.

“ _If I couldn’t keep him in the light, how could I ever bring him back? I don’t even know where he is_ ” thought Obi Wan.

He decided to sleep on it and clear his mind. Artoo could handle idling the ship for the time being. When Obi Wan wakes up he’s groggy. He walks to the cockpit still occupied by Artoo, and stares out the transperisteel window. Flashes of blue and white hyperspace glitter across his face.

“Where are we going Artoo?” he asks the droid.

“ **I have an idea of where he may be.** ” beeps Artoo.

“Where did you get such an idea. Did he tell you anything?” Obi Wan asks.

Artoo turned his head from the ship toward Obi Wan and projected a holo on the ground. The holo showed Anakin and Padmé kissing with Padmé wearing a wedding dress. The sight makes Obi Wan’s chest hurt. Soft whistles of birds playing from Artoo’s speakers . Obi Wan spots the deep blue of the lake, and then it clicks.

He’s on Naboo.

——————-

Vader glances over the lake. It’s sundown, the view looks the same as the day of Padmé Amidala and Anakin Skywalker’s wedding. He hears the sound of boots behind him.

“I see you’ve finally made it, my old master.”

“I’ve heard you’ve been calling someone else that lately.” Obi Wan quips in reply.

“Not anymore. I took care of the chancellor, he didn’t give me what I want.” Vader says turning to face Obi Wan. Vader’s gold eyes meet Obi Wan’s blue.

Obi Wan is shocked but he keeps him composure.

“And what is it you want?” Obi Wan asks.

“I wanted to save her, I wanted to be loved.”

“And what do you want now? To rule the galaxy? To bring fear and terror? Anakin, what you’ve become is everything you swore to destroy!” Obi Wan yells.

“You came here to kill me haven’t you master?” Vader asks.

“I will do what I must” Obi Wan replies, lighting his saber.

Obi Wan stretches two fingers out and gets into his favorite Soresu stance, fingers outstretched. Anakin quickly lights his own saber and charges Obi Wan. Anakin’s movements are harsh and fast and Obi Wan holds him off looking for an opening. Anakin pulls his saber above his head, preparing to bring it down on Obi Wan. Obi Wan sees an opening and instead of taking the chance, pulls his saber above his head to block Anakin.

“You can’t kill me, can you master?” Anakin taunts.

Anakin keeps coming at Obi Wan hard. From every angle it seems Obi Wan is blocking. He is slowly being pushed back toward where the balcony meets the villa.

He hops up on the railing and Anakin follows. He blocks a hard swing from Anakin and looses his footing, his head bounces off the wall and Anakin’s metal arm slams into the wall beside his head. Anakin’s lightsaber blade pressing into the wall beside Obi Wan’s hip. 

“You’re beaten, my old master” Anakin says looking Obi Wan in the eyes. 

“You’re right Anakin. I could never kill you” Obi Wan says as shame falls across his face.

“And why is that Obi Wan?”

“Because I _loved_ you Anakin, and I always will.” Obi wan replies.

Then, he ducks under Anakin’s arm and falls.

The last thing he sees before he hits the water is Anakin’s shocked blue eyes.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things will get a lot worse before they get better.

As Obi Wan wakes up all he can focus on is the terrible pounding of his head. He flutters his eyes, it’s morning and light glistens through stained glass windows onto the bed that Obi Wan lay on. He tries to touch his head to assess his wound but feels a tug on his wrists. 

He looks up to see that he is cuffed to a headboard with what look to be force suppressors. 

“Disappointed, but not surprised” he thinks as he tries to remember how he got here.He notices his clothes are changed, a blue silk sleep robe and new dry underwear. He did not change himself.

“What is Anakin thinking?” Obi Wan asks himself, not for the first time in his life. 

“I’m thinking you’re the only one left who can give me what I want, Master” Anakin says as he enters the room, he leans against the wall on the side of the room away from the windows. Obi Wan takes a second to process before replying to his former apprentice. 

“What... You destroyed the Jedi order and everything I stand for. Why would I do that? This sounds an awful lot like you’re rebounding Anakin. _Your wife_.. she...”

“She’s gone master, she’s been gone. I’ve been mourning her since I started having those nightmares. You’re all I have left Master.”

“So you’re saying you are going to keep me hostage and hope I come to be your lover even after you’ve destroyed the galaxy?!” Obi Wan raises his voice. 

“Not immediately. I understand I was a pawn of Sidious, I’ve done terrible things Master, I need help to figure out what to do, and as far as I’m concerned, I’m all you have left as well. I’ll escort you back to the temple to gather your belongings and order the clones not to gun you down in the process” 

“I’m not sure I can go back there. The younglings...” Obi Wan whispers. Anakin flinches at the mention. 

“Im sure the bodies have been cleared, not sure of what Sidious did with the holocron vault or kyber crys-“ 

“Anakin” Obi Wan interrupts. “Were the clones ordered to kill all Jedi, former or current?”

“What do you mean master I-“

“Anakin, Ahsoka is on a star destroyer _full of clones_ ”

**_“What have I done?”_ **

———————

“She didn’t answer her comm, plug in Ahsoka’s last coordinates Obi Wan” Anakin started as he started the ship.

“It’d be a lot easier without these damned force suppressors on my wrists Anakin” Obi Wan said as he put in the last known coordinates he could remember, and the ship jumped into hyperspace. It’d take a few days to get to the 

“Can I trust you won’t leave me?” Anakin asks as he gets up from the pilot chair and strides toward Obi Wan, the dark side still waving off him like heat off a duracrete path. 

“I have little choice in the matter Anakin, I care for Ahsoka as well.” Obi wan says.

Anakin puts his hands around Obi Wans wrist, looking for the code pad to type in the release code, his hands lingering for just a bit too long on the bare skin of Obi Wan’s hands. 

He slowly types in the code, 8-1-0-8 on Obi Wan’s left hand. He grabs onto the right, typing the code in and slipping it off. 

“After we find Ahsoka, we can go back to Courascant, set things right and rule the galax-“ 

**SMACK!**

Obi wan’s left hand collided with Anakin’s cheek. 

“Clearly I have been too kriffing liberal with my teaching Anakin. What are you force damned thinking? We aren’t ruling shit. I’ll comm Bail and have him handle politics. This dark sided thinking WILL come to an end.” Obi Wan says sternly, visibly shaking.”

He feels Anakin’s anger flare up in the force. He stands his ground as Anakin’s yellow eyes turn to face him. Anakin’s holding his cheek, head sideways, and Obi Wan is more than aware he does not have his lightsaber. 

“You want me to stop?” Anakin says, putting his other hands on Obi Wan’s cheek, giving him a death glare with something else behind it. 

“Yes” Obi Wan huffs.

“ _Then make me, Master_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ask and you shall receive! Thank you for all your support. First real attempt at a multi chap fic here I go!


	3. Chapter Threee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin doesn’t find what he expects.

Obi Wan huffs as he pulls away from Anakin. 

“I might take you up on the offer. For now control yourself. We don’t want to ruin the ship.” 

He then pulls away from a steamy gold eyed Anakin and heads toward the sleeping area to rummage through some drawers hoping to find clothes meant for a male. The sleep robe was nice but Obi Wan felt exposed while walking around the ship. 

He found some blue and purple robes in the bottom drawer beside the bed. 

“ _Must’ve been Anakin’s from the war._ ” He thought as he made his way to the fresher.

With a shower and a fresh change of clothes Obi Wan felt a bit better, but something was still off. He put his utility belt over his clothes and realized

“ _Oh, my lightsaber’s missing_.”

He made his way back to the cockpit, hoping Anakin wasn’t in a Sith Lord mood anymore. 

“Anakin, am I to be assured you have my lightsaber in safe keeping somewhere?” Obi Wan asked.

“Well actually.... I think it fell in the lake” Anakin replies and tries to remember. 

“Not that I’d give it back anyway” Anakin adds, needlessly trying to take control of the conversation. 

“Of course, just checking” Obi Wan says.

He walks back toward the living area.

The few days on the ship pass like this. Falling back into occasional bickering just like they would during the war, then snapping out of it. Remembering the trauma they’d gone through and avoiding each other for hours at a time. Taking on opposite sleep schedules was a good strategy for avoidance. After all, someone has to fly the ship.

——————

They find themselves floating through empty space, looking for where Ahsoka’s signal could have came from. Anakin starts to fiddle with his metal arm under his sleeve. Obi Wan rests his hand on the edge of Anakin’s chair. 

“It should be around here somewhere” Obi Wan thinks out loud. 

Anakin gets up from the pilots seat and stars to glance out the side ports. He walks into the sleeping area and looks out the small port there. Off in the distance he thinks he can see a small, white dot. 

“Come look at this Master” 

——————-

The small moon was nothing but a graveyard. Clone helmets painted with Ahsoka’s markings dotted shallow graves in front of the mangled star destroyer wreckage. It was covered in a layer of snow, almost making it look peaceful.

“I don’t sense her” Anakin mutters

Obi Wan still scanning the snow for anything hardly hears him.

“I’m sorry what was that?” Obi Wan asks.

“I don’t sense her at ALL.” Anakin yells and starts kicking the snow, dirt, clone helmets, whatever object is unfortunate enough to be in range. He unveils something shiny hiding in the snow and picks it up.

Anakin collapses, looking at the metal object.

“I don’t like snow Obi Wan, it’s cold, it feels like death.”

“Anakin what-“ Obi Wan says as he starts to trot over to see what was found.

Anakin ignites the blue lightsaber. It’s Ahsoka’s lightsaber.

“I kept this for her. So she would be safe. I was so happy when she came back I-“ Anakin’s voice cracks.

“I did this. All this was my fault. She loved the clones, they loved her. What if Rex was the one that had to-“ 

Anakin extinguished the lightsaber. 

“Don’t think about that” Obi wan says. He kneels down and puts his arm around Anakin. He’s freezing, sobbing, and snow is stuck to his robes. “Let’s get back to the ship.”

———————

Obi Wan brings Anakin a freshly laundered outfit and blanket so he can warm up. Obi Wan stands under the heat so he can warm up himself. Anakin ends up falling asleep on the bed in the sleep area, not using the extra throw, so Obi Wan uses it himself and lays on the end of the bed, far from Anakin.

The extra weight makes Anakin wake up, just for a moment.

“Obi Wan”

“Yes?”

“Ahsoka had _two_ lightsabers”

“Yes, she did.” 

“What if she’s still alive?”

———————

The next morning Anakin seemed a lot less angry, just sad. He’s still sitting on the bed, head perched on folded hands when Obi Wan stands up to stretch.

“Are we going to Coruscant next?” 

“Yes, from there I can stop the clones and look for any sign of Ahsoka.” Anakin says. 

“I’d like to gather up some artifacts from the Temple if we can, if they’re still there.” Obi Wan says.

“Yeah, they gathered them but they should be in the building. I think the Chancellor ordered the place be cleaned out after..”

Anakin pauses.

“Please don’t say it.” Obi Wan says softly, almost begging. 

“I always thought I might not be a real Jedi, that something was wrong. Now I know that it’s all true.”

“Anakin, anyone is capable of falling. You were manipulated by a Sith Lord, it doesn’t justify what you did, but I do understand it.” 

“You’ve never had issues following the code, you’re so kriffing perfect all the time.” Anakin stands up running his mechanical arm through his hair.

“I’m nothing like you, no matter how hard I’ve tried to be. I did try to follow your example, I adored you!”

Obi Wan flushed at the confession. He puts hishands on Anakin’s shoulders. He looks Anakin straight in the eyes. There’s no longer any gold to them. Just blue.

“I am in no way a perfect Jedi, I failed Qui Gon, I failed Satine, and I’ve failed you. Might I mention I had an attachment to all three of you. I know what it’s like to loose loved ones Anakin, I just wish you’d have come to me and that I could’ve listened more”

He feels Anakin start to relax. 

“Are you still attached to me Obi Wan? Do you not want to kill me?”

“I could never kill you.” 

Obi Wan gently brushes Anakins hair back with his hand. The next moment Anakin throws his arms around Obi Wan. “We will figure it out” Obi Wan says as he pats Anakin on the back. Next thing he knows is Anakin smashing his lips into Obi Wan’s 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this is dialogue heavy I felt like they both had a lot to say, I feel like it’s important that Anakin knows Obi Wan understands him better than he thinks he does currently.
> 
> I think it’s good to write about how understanding an action isn’t justifying the action. Also Obi Wan really needs to not blame himself for everything. I have more plot planned now that I’ve had time. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it! Feel free to talk to me via comments, my tumblr @shibesarah, or Twitter @viva_la_sarah69


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new enemy surfaces. Obi Wan reflects.

Obi Wan pulls away eyes wide. 

“I’ll set our course for Corascant” he mumbled and walks away quickly. He sits down in the pilots chair and buckles in as the ship takes off. Obi Wan didn’t care much for flying, but he needed to get away from Anakin acting on impulse. 

He relaxed his shoulders, giving in as the gravity pulled him into the leather of the chair as they left the moon’s atmosphere. Once they were gently floating he tried releasing emotions into the Force. 

_“There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no emotion, there is peace.”_

He had been taught the words all his life. Swore by them, fought by them, but they never quite fit, no matter how hard he tried to be the perfect Jedi. All he ended up doing was pushing people away, leading them to their doom. 

He never let Anakin know how much he cared about him until it was too late. Always when training him Obi Wan would leak bits of emotion through their bond, perhaps just enough to frustrate Anakin, the Rako Hardeen mission shattering much of the trust in Obi wan they had built during the war.

Obi Wan didn’t know if he could ever trust Anakin again. 

He traced his lips with his finger. A bloody spot Anakin’s teeth had made. He couldn’t even process what had made Anakin kiss him. Was it the pain of loss or the dark side? He felt his face get warm at the thought of it. 

Obi Wan couldn’t even trust himself.

All he could hope for was Anakin to return to the light, and that wasn’t a guarantee. 

———————-

The next few days they didn’t talk more than they had to until Corascant was in sight.

“I’ll land it Anakin.” Obi Wan said as Anakin sprang into the cockpit. 

“Of course Master” Anakin said while fiddling with his robe. 

Mentally Obi Wan knew he wasn’t ready for this. Last time he entered the bodies of younglings littered the floor, killed by the man beside him. But the force told him he had to. That there is something he needs to know.

————————

Maul knew his old master had a plan, but he didn’t know it was so... genius. His only failure being the loyalty of his new apprentice. 

He ran through the old Jedi temple. Throwing clones into the walls, force choking them, anything to keep them from stopping him. 

He entered the archives. In the center a stack of youngling’s training lightsabers, kyber crystals still humming inside. 

A clone rounded the corner. Maul yanked him forwards with the force. 

“You will take these to my ship” he growled as he mind tricked the guard.

“I will take these to your ship.” the clone agreed. 

Maul wandered the temple, viewing the destruction and brilliance of his former masters plan. Someone had killed the Jedi here, he had to know who. He found the security holos and found everything he needed.

_“Yes, this will help me get the girl on my side, once she knows it was her master who destroyed everything she held dear.”_

———————

Anakin and Obi Wan entered the temple that once felt like home to them. Anakin told the clones to stop guarding the premises _“On the orders of Lord Vader.”_ And that the Jedi accompanying him was _“Of no concern to them.”_

The force used to flow through the building, filling even non Jedi with a lighter feeling in their chest. Now it was no longer so. The Force felt absent here, darker than it was when he and Yoda discovered the Younglings.

“I’ll investigate here Anakin, you better go call off the order from the senate building.” Obi Wan said. He didn’t want to say it, but he did not want Anakin with him, not right now.

“How do I know you’ll still be here?” Anakin asked in a low growl.

“I have nowhere else to go.”

Anakin just nodded and strolled off, dark robes flowing behind him. 

Obi Wan wandered into their old shared apartment. Droid parts still littered the loving area, small kitchen still stocked with all Obi Wan’s different teas. He went in his old room and gathered clothes into a bantha leather bag. He also went into Anakin’s old room, even more clustered with droid parts and pod racing posters plastered on the walls, and gathered his clothes as well.

He went into his own personal fresher and took a long shower in the sonic and got changed. He reached into the vent and pulled out a little brown chest he kept hidden. Inside were Qui Gon’s lightsaber, and he and Anakin’s Padawan braids. He clipped the saber to his belt and held the braids in his hands. 

_He was so happy when Anakin was knighted, he knew he would pass his trials, sure. Anakin had surprised him when they got back to their quarters._

_“Master, I want you to have this.” Anakin had said, holding out the braid sheepishly._

_“A-are you sure?” Obi wan stuttered._

_“Of course Master, if it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t be a Jedi. I understand if you don’t want some weird hair hanging arou-“_

_“No, I’ll take it. Thank you Anakin. And congratulations.”_

Obi wan tied the two braids around his wrist. He decided to take a nap until Anakin showed back up. After all, he knew where all the kyber crystals the Chancellor had gathered were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More conflict and pain to come! Darth Maul was at the temple before Obi Wan and Anakin show up, sorry if I confused anyone. Thanks to everyone on the Obikin discord who helped me get my thoughts together for this chapter. I appreciate everyone!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi Wan find new digs. Finally Ahsoka appears.

Obi Wan wakes up to someone shaking him. 

“Obi Wan, the crystals are gone.”

“What do you mean? I thought you knew wh-“

“Someone has been here before us.” Anakin says as he paces in front of Obi Wan’s bed. 

“Who could have possibly been here besides clones?” Obi Wan asks as he slings his legs over the side of the bed and starts to get up, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

Anakin notices the lightsaber clipped to Obi Wan’s belt and grabs him by the collar.

“Where did you get that lightsaber Obi Wan?” Anakin asks, leaning into Obi Wan. 

“Anakin please. Don’t do this now.”

“Who’s lightsaber is it Obi Wan? Why are you armed? Are you going to fight me again?” Anakin asked raising his voice.

Obi Wan’s eyes flashed sadness and shock.

“It was Qui Gon’s Anakin. I don’t want to fight anymore. I-I don’t think I can. This war it’s taken everything I-“ Obi Wan choked on his words and started to weep. Anakin took a step back, regretful of his words.

“Obi Wan, I’m sorry I- I cant control it sometimes. I need your help.”

“I know Anakin, I just need time to grieve.”

“We can stay here for awhile if you like before we move on. Maybe Ahsoka is on Mandalore again.” 

Obi wan weighed that option in his mind. As much as their quarters felt relatively normal, the halls of the Temple felt too dark and sad to consider home anymore. 

“I don’t think we should stay here. We can get a room on the lower levels for a few rotations.”

Obi Wan and Anakin grabbed their bags and made their way to a hotel. The room was small, consisting of two one person beds, and geometric designed purple painted walls. It was a “no questions” hotel where they passed the clerk the credits through an opening, the clerk didn’t see their faces. All Anakin could see was a hand passing him a key with a room number. 

Obi Wan never had need of a place like this but now he was glad they existed. He knew about them from more adventurous Jedi telling him about their excursions when he was younger. Quinlan Vos of course.

Once they were in the room Obi Wan got out his comm and contacted Bo Katan. She was the last contact he had to figure anything out. 

“Obi Wan?”

“Bo. Do you know where Ahsoka is?”

“She’s not with me. She captured Maul and left but now.. I don’t think she’s alive Obi Wan.”

“We found one of her lightsabers on a small moon with her destroyer crashed. We think she made it out.” 

“That’s good to hear but we have one big problem. I really hope Ahsoka doesn’t come back here now.”

“And why is that?” Obi wan asked.

“Because Maul is back, and he has weapons.”

——————-

Darth Maul wanted revenge against his old master, but Skywalker had taken it from him. Kenobi has taken his legs. Now he wanted revenge from both of them. 

That would come soon enough in the form of the Togruta girl.

He was sitting on the throne of Sundari, dark saber in hand. Right where he needed to be. He already scheduled training times for his Mandalorian Warriors to train with the new acquisition of lightsabers from the Jedi temple. The first few days had gone well. A few had scorched their Beskar with the blades, but no loss of life.

He felt a familiar presence in the force.

“Just the person I was looking for. I have something to show you.”

“Did you know this would happen?” Ahsoka said, her hand already on her one lightsaber. 

“Not like this, no. I knew the Chosen one would be the key, but nothing of this magnitude. He was quite the executioner.”

“What do you mean by that? Anakin wouldn’t kill Jedi.” 

“And yet, he did.” Maul picked up the security holo from the Temple and played it for the girl.

Ahsoka grabbed her montrails and gasped in horror as she watched her former master kill younglings that she had helped train. 

Maul turned off the holo and stood, walking over to Ahsoka slowly and placing a hand on her shoulder. “Turn that fear into anger. Exact your revenge. I would be honored for you to be my apprentice.”

She paused for a moment. “I’ll train under you. But I won’t be a sith, I won’t take innocent lives.” 

“I don’t expect you to. Take revenge on those that have hurt you. Skywalker. Kenobi.”

“Master Kenobi is-“

“Is with him. I’m sure. Search your feelings.” Maul said as he walked back to the throne. 

“One of the guards will take you and your friend to your rooms. He may stay.”

Rex peered out from behind the door. His face was as pale as Ahsoka’s you could tell he was eavesdropping.

“Commander Tano I-“ 

“We will be fine here Rex. Atleast for now.”

———————

One they set down their things, Rex entered Ahsoka’s room. It was luxurious yet bare. Looked to be a place for Royal guests, with purple stained geometric windows and bedding of a similar pattern. 

“I don’t feel comfortable with this” Rex said arms crossed.

“Look Rex I know you don’t. Everything we knew was a lie.”

“And how do you know we can trust Maul?” Rex asks.

“I don’t. But it’s the only lead I have to look Anakin in the eye and ask him why he did it.” 

Ahsoka looked out the window, determined and sad. She sat down on the edge of the bed. 

“The dark side, falling to it. The Jedi always talked about how it could.. make people not like themselves. I don’t want that to happen to you Commander.” Rex confessed as he sat down next to her leaning his head on her lekku.

“Then promise me you’ll catch me if I fall.”

“ _Always, Commander._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Ahsoka is in over her head with Maul. Atleast she’s not alone.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys make contact with Ahsoka.

Rex glances at his new armour laid out in his quarters. For years he had dreamed of Beskar Mandalorian armour, but not like this. It fit fine, but it felt so strange. The helmet was a bit heavier than his republic issue helmet, red with horns protruding out like the man his Commander was currently training with. 

He put on his new armour, all except the helmet, and looked at the geometric full length mirror at the edge of his bed. It was sleek, but not too shiny, it could almost be used as formalwear. He wishes his brothers were there to see it. 

His old comm went off under his bed. He pulled it out and answered it. Obi Wan Kenobi. 

“Kenobi”

Obi Wan thought its was weird when he didn’t say “General Kenobi” all the clones called him that.

“Rex, are you alright?Is Ahsoka with you?!”

“Ahsoka is busy right now, but I’ll tell her you called.”

Rex hung up on “General Kenobi” Ahsoka told him that if it were true, if Skywalker was with him, then he was also a traitor. Skywalker a traitor was a hard thing for Rex to process. Yet he had seen the security footage as well. The man he fought beside for years slaughtering children. 

He had to tell Ahsoka about this call. Maybe she could get some questions answered. Something. He still didn’t trust Maul but what choice did they have anymore. Go hide on an Outer Rim planet with nothing and starve to death while Ahsoka is hunted by bounty hunters. 

He walked down the hall, old comm in hand and stopped beside the entrance to the throne room where they sparred. He didn’t want to interrupt the training session, it had been about three hours since Ahsoka had checked in on him. She checked in every morning before training for the last week. 

He stood there until he heard Ahsoka screaming. 

“Ahsoka!” Rex yelled as he ran in the room. Maul extinguished his lightsaber and put it away. Ahsoka’s was still lit, on the other side of the room. As Rex got closer he could see a large cauterized wound on Ahsoka”s right lekku. 

“Why would you do this? You’re training her!” Rex growled. He went to tackle Maul but got pushed back with the force and fell on his ass. 

“She can turn that pain into anger. It can make her stronger.” 

Ahsoka had taken a knee, her hands brought up to touch her lekku, assess the damage. 

“As you can see, it’s nothing in comparison to a loss of limb.” Maul says as he gestures to his durasteel legs. 

“Ahsoka, Obi Wan Kenobi called”

Maul stilled. Ahsoka stood up, still wincing from the pain. She took the comm from Rex and hit the recall button. It’s answered almost immediately.

“Ahsoka, Rex., Where are you? Who are you with? Obi wan says through the comm. 

“I should ask the same of you Obi Wan. Did you know about the clones?” Ahsoka replies in a monotone voice. Trying to appear stoic through the pain. 

“I- I had an idea but nothing like this.” 

Anakin jumped in the silhouette of the comm in front of Obi Wan. Ahsoka snarled.

“Snips! Hey are you okay? Where are you? What’s going on with your hair thingy?” 

“Do not call me that!” Ahsoka yelled. “I know what you did you monster!”

“Wh- I” Anakin stuttered.

“The younglings. I know.”

Anakin paled. 

“How could you side with him Obi Wan? After what he did?” 

“He can be redeemed Ahsoka.” 

“Not to me.” Ahsoka replies. Maul takes a few steps next to her so he can be visible through the comm. Obi Wan and Anakin’s faces go from shocked to grimacing. 

“Next time you meet, she will be your enemy.” Maul says, then hangs up on the both of them.

—————-

Anakin slumps over on the bed. Obi wan sits next to him and puts an arm around him. This was the closest they had been all week. With Obi Wan going out to make connections and Anakin to do mechanical odd jobs for extra credits, it hadn’t been too eventful. 

“I- I can’t believe “

“I know Anakin. I know.” 

“I **do** deserve it. But I don’t want her to be in danger. You saw her Obi Wan. She’s in _pain_. He hurt her. And he will probably do it again.” He starts to shake. 

“Is this what it feels like loosing your padawan Obi Wan?” 

“Something like that, but you’re right here now.” Obi Wan replies. 

“We have to save her Obi Wan. Even if she wants nothing to do with me afterward. We have to get Ahsoka and Rex away from him.” 

Obi Wan swears he sees Anakin start to tear up.

“I’ll contact some people and try to come up with a plan.” Obi Wan says as he pats Anakin on the back. 

“Do you think we can?” Anakin says as he looks at Obi Wan. His eyes red and puffy, lip red from biting it. Obi Wan’s eyes go wide and without thinking brings his hand to Anakin’s cheek. Anakin leans into the touch, closing his eyes and Obi Wan traces Anakin’s scar with his thumb. Obi wan’s face gets a bit too red. “ _Hes beautiful_.” Obi wan thinks to himself.

“Of course dear one” he replies without thinking. Realizing what he said he pulls away and stands up. Anakin looks a little disappointed, his face redder than Obi Wan’s.

“I’ll comm Bo Katan tommorow. She can grant us safe passage to Mandalore and hopefully we can figure out a way into the palace from there.”

“Of course. Thank you Obi Wan.” Anakin says as he stands up as well. 

“Now we better find some lunch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens. Will they be able to pull it off? Will Rex try and talk Ahsoka out of her revenge? Thank you guys for reading! You can find me on Twitter at viva_la_sarah69


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin learns something big.

“Bo has lodging for us on the outskirts of the city. We will be leaving on an unmarked transport ship tommorow.” Obi wan said curtly as he entered the room from the fresher where he held the call. 

Anakin looked up from pacing around the room.

“What kind of lodging? How long is it going to take to get to Ahsoka?” 

“I don’t know Anakin, but it’s a start. We will have to find a way to infiltrate once we get settled in.”

Anakin mulls this over. He usually goes in without a plan, but the stakes are higher here.

“What if we don’t have that much time? What if she’s gone forever or does something like I did?” Anakin yells.

Obi Wan walks over and puts his hands on Anakin’s shoulders. Anakin takes a deep breath and his eyes find Obi Wan’s.

“We have to have faith Anakin, she has Rex there with her to keep her safe.” Obi Wan says as he starts to pet Anakin’s hair gently. 

“I trust him Obi Wan, even if he doesn’t trust me, but I don’t want to loose anyone else.”

“Ahsoka is strong Anakin, because you trained her.” Obi Wan says as his thumb wipes a tear starting to form on the edge of Anakin’s eye. Anakin’s mech hand touches Obi Wan’s grasping his fingers gently. Obi wan tases his face to Anakin’s and tips his head to the side.

~” _ping_ ”

Obi Wan’s comm starts going off.

“Anakin I have to take this.” 

“Of course Master” Anakin replies, face pink as meiloorun fruit. 

“Obi Wan, can you hear me? It’s Beru.”

Anakin recognized that name.

“Of course, what has happened?”

Why did she call Obi Wan?

“It’s Luke, He’s been kidnapped.”

Who is Luke and why does he have the name that he and Padme picked for their unborn children?

“Do you know who took him?”

“It was Jabba’s men, they came for the water tax and saw the baby levitate a toy, I think they are going to sell him to slavers.”

It started to click in Anakin’s head, his stomach turned and he ran to the fresher. 

“Beru, we will come investigate soon as possible. We will get him back” Obi Wan replies confidently before ending the call.

Obi Wan turned around to Anakin entering the room, who was starting to get some gold flecks around the iris and his heart dropped.

“Obi Wan, why would you?”

“It was to keep them safe.” Obi Wan said softly

“Them?” Anakin replied, looking more unhinged by the second.

“Yes, your children are twins, a boy and a girl. And they are alive.”

Obi Wan backed away from Anakin, not wanting him to be provoked further. 

“I’m going to purchase us some clothing for our trip. These robes give us away too much. We will leave for Tatooine when I get back. A little detour before we save Ahsoka.”

Anakin didn’t say anything when Obi Wan made his way out. He found his way to a secondhand clothing store on the lower levels and got himself a few loose white shirts and a couple sand colored pairs of pants. He figured his old boots would still be fine for their trip. 

Then he had to start shopping for Anakin. He found a light grey short sleeve shirt with a hood attached and some pants that were tight around the ankles he thought Anakin would appreciate for their trip to Tatooine. As he approached the counter he noticed a jacket hanging behind the bored looking Rodian cashier. A black jacket that looked to be Bantha leather, there were scrapes down the side, but it added to the charm.

“ _It would look great on him_ ” Obi Wan thought as he asked the cashier to get it down.

——————

Obi Wan arrived to find Anakin less upset than he was when he had left. Anakin’s face was splotchy and a little wet under the eyes but he greeted Obi Wan warmly. 

As Obi Wan packed the clothes in their bags Anakin asked questions.

“What are they like?”

“They’re newborns Anakin, the girl does have darker hair than the boy does though.”

“So Luke is on Tatooine, and the other?”

“I believe she is the Princess of Alderaan.” Obi Wan replied folding clothes and smiling.”

“What’s her name?”

“Leia.”

“That’s the name I picked! Princess Leia., royalty just like her mother” Anakin laughed. 

“So she’s with Bail and Breha?”

“Yes, they said they always wanted a little girl.” Obi Wan replied.

They finished packing their things and took turns using the sonic. As they were about to go to bed Anakin piped up again.

“Do you think they’d let me visit her? After what I’ve done?”

“After we save her brother, I’m sure they will.” Obi Wan replied.

“I won’t let my son be a slave. Obi Wan, if I loose control on Jabba’s men, stop me.”

“I will dear one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta savor the little moments! Sorry for late update! I’ve been super busy with uni and haven’t had much time! The plot is thickening though! Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated

The transport ship was a mostly unarmed freighter with one canon up top as a precaution against pirates. Luckily, there was no one onboard but a pilot droid that Anakin shut off once they were aboard. 

“Anakin, couldn’t you have told it to take us to Tatooine instead of Mandalore?”

“That’d be too easy master, besides I like flying, I’ll let it take over on the ride out.”

“Alright, I’ll check things out while you get it ready to jump into hyperspace.” Obi Wan replied as he left the cockpit to check out the rest of the freighter. 

Obi Wan observed most of the freighter was cargo space with some dusty tarp covered shipping containers. There was a small living area clearly designed for just one humanoid pilot. Tiny dining table that folded out from the wall, a few ration bars in a tiny cabinet below the seat to said dining area, and a tiny bunk mattress. On the other side of the living space was a small fresher stocked with travel sized necessities. 

He felt the familiar lurch into hyperspace and went to check on Anakin. Anakin looked back and smiled stretching over the back of the seat.

“Not bad for an older model.”

“Not bad for your flying.” Obi wan quipped back offering Anakin his hand to stand. 

Anakin took his hand and got up from the pilots seat. “How’s the living area Obi Wan?”

Obi Wan crossed his arms “Quaint”

“So I’ve seen better?” 

Obi Wan rolled his eyes. “Lets just say I can sleep in the cargo hold on my cloak.”

“Nonsense Master, we can make it work.”

——————-

Obi Wan didn’t know why he agreed to this. He was smushed against the wall and he swore Anakin had Force-pulled the blanket off him. Not that he needed it, the younger Jedi’s body temperature was hotter than the suns of Tatooine and he was sprawled out limbs everywhere. 

“Anakin, can you scoot over?” Obi Wan whispered hoping Anakin would comply.

“Mmwuh” was the only reply.

Obi wan put a hand on Anakin’s ribs and started to push him, but he unconsciously retaliated by swinging his arm and leg around Obi Wan folding on him like a Ronto wrap. 

Red faced, Obi Wan gave up and relaxed into the embrace and drifted off to sleep. 

———————-

Obi Wan awoke to find he could now shift his body as Anakin had rolled off him a bit. Glancing at Anakin he saw the blue light of hyperspace filtering from the cockpit bouncing off Anakin’s eyelashes and lips. He found himself mesmerized as the light flickered white and blue. Anakin never looked so peaceful. 

He lifted his hand to push the bangs out of Anakin’s face then realized the absurdity of doing that as it might wake him. Then a hand caught his and steely blue eyes were on Obi Wan.

“It’s rude to stare Obi Wan.”

Obi Wans’ voice caught in his throat and his face started to heat up. Anakin turned back into his side and put a hand on Obi Wan’s face. 

Obi Wan leaned into it. He couldn’t deny this. He leaned his head foreword and initiated the kiss. Anakin’s full warm lips met Obi Wan’s with an equal want. Obi Wan let out a gasp as Anakin drug his tongue across Obi Wan’s bottom lip. 

_ “ He’s so much better than me at this. _ _”_ Obi Wan thought.

“You’re so perfect” Anakin responded between kisses.

“Mm?”

“You’re projecting Obi Wan.” Anakin said as he rolled on top of him. 

Anakin started grinding against Obi Wan whose body responded by grinding back. Anakin slowly started moving down, nibbling Obi Wan’s neck and collarbone, trailing kisses lower and lower.

“Anakin, you don’t have to-“

“But I want to.”

Obi Wan knew better than to try and talk Anakin out of anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it has been SO LONG I have not given up on this fic! Things got a little steamy this chapter. I won’t put anything too graphic in this fic as I am not comfortable writing that but!!! Epic obikin time!!!


End file.
